ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 82
Towards the World is the 4th episode of Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger series, and it was released on January 27th, 2009. Miyata Ichirou is now the OPBF Featherweight Champion. And now Ippo can move towards him, but still there are problems. After his match, Date Eiji's second Title Match has settled with Ricardo Martinez once again, after seven years. As they look on the boxing magazine, the coach comes in and says that the WBA Champion Ricardo Martinez needs to spar with the JBC Featherweight Champion, which is Makunouchi Ippo. Synopsis As Arnie is down from the Jolt Counter that Miyata did, and the count has begun. Arnie almost got up, and looked on Miyata but then again he fell down at the canvas, with it now Miyata is the new OPBF Champion. Now Miyata is ready for Ippo to come and fight him, like they always wanted since after their first spar. After the match ended, some interviewers were on Miyata's boxing room, and asking him how he was when he faced him, and how was that cross counter. Miyata's father told them to go out and come, at their gym cause now he is tired from the fight. Fujii came in and said that Mr. Sakaguchi left alone Arnie Gregory all by him self cause he needed only the money. When they finished from the boxing room, Arnie was waiting outside to talk with Miyata. Arnie said to Miyata, that he took many hits and he still was up, but from what he says, he wants to know. It was about the match with Ippo but Miyata said that he was up, because he was stubborn. Then Arnie gave his hat to him, and said "Goodbye Champ" and following Miyata said "Goodbye" and holding his hat. After that outside the arena, Ippo, Aoki and Kimura were talking about Miyata, that he was incredible, and then Takamura says that this is just the start, cause his fight against the second ranker is up. The very next day, at the Monthly Boxing Magazine place, Fujii looks on the magazine that Ippo succesfully defended his title for the first time, and then he turns the page and looks on Takamura's latest fight with the 2nd ranker on Middleweight WBC, and that he is good for world contender, making japan proud. And then meanwhile he turned around the page and looked on Date Eiji's second title match, at the Kamogawa gym limura Mari was there and told them about it at the same time. Ippo was saying that Date Eiji will win the match against Ricardo Martinez, but then he looked on Ricardo's boxing record, and said that this is like perfect or something. Kimura said to Ippo that one of those people in there is Date Eiji from his fight with him, his first title match. Ippo wants to see how he fights, until Kamogawa Genji came and said the WBA Featherweight Champion Ricardo Martinez, is here in Japan and that he was to spar with the JBC Featherweight champion. Which was Makunouchi Ippo. After he accepted, the episode ended it there. Information Characters Introduced *N/A Techniques Introduced *N/A Locations Introduced *N/A Chronology OPBFvictory.png|Miyata Ichirou|linktext=The new OPBF Featherweight Champion. Takamuravsranked2.png|Takamura VS. 2nd Ranker|linktext=While Fujii see the boxing magazine. eijidatevsricardomartinez.png|Date Eiji VS. Ricardo Martinez|linktext=His second Title Match with him after seven years! realizingthathewillsparwithmartinez.png|Ippo realized|linktext=That he will spar with Ricardo Martinez! Manga and Anime Differences *In the manga it just showed the ref blocking Takamura from the 2nd world ranker, but in the anime it actually showed the fight almost on the end, with Takamura knocking him. *In the manga it didn't show the poster of Eiji Date vs. Ricardo Martinez, it just showed their names only, even after Ippo it's told that he will spar with Ricardo. Category:Anime episodes